


Genderbend Saiouma Yuri Oneshots

by chichacunt



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, One Shot Collection, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Yuri, brat taming, mdlg, request:open, will add more tags the more chapters added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichacunt/pseuds/chichacunt
Summary: Lesbian saiouma one-shots this story includes smut, fluff, and angst.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, welcome to the Lesbian Saiouma bible!  
I'll almost write anything if I try

Things I will write:

  * almost any familiar kinks
  * Bottom kokichi
  * I'm very new to writing top kokichi but I will do it
  * dubious consent and CNC
  * MDLG
  * pregame
  * any AUS



Things I won't write:

  * gore, killing, blood/knifeplay
  * watersports (anything pee related)
  * anything male-centered
  * pedo/ loli 
  * incest 



LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO

ALSO PLEASE SPECIFY WHAT TYPE OF DYNAMIC U WANT (top, bottom, etc)

and also specify if you want pregame or regular!

plz request now....


	2. 1. Mommy dom! Shuichi x Brat Little! Kokichi (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: SinnySincere 
> 
> “I’d really love to see the MDLG with MD Shuichi and LG/Bratty Kokichi 💜” 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES MDLG/MOMMY KINK IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT I SUGGEST SKIPPING!

Shuichi POV: 

Kokichi and I have been dating for a couple of years. I discovered that she was into this kink called MDLG she told me what it was and how she wanted something like that, so I agreed. She is always so cute, wearing those cute childish outfits around the house. We set up a couple of rules for around the house but being...well...Kokichi...she likes to break them a lot, especially on purpose... Like today for example. 

I was working on my case files about a murder that just happened last week. I’ve been working all day it's been stressing me out but I know I must do this for the sake of bringing justice to this victim. My back has been killing me so I stopped what I was doing and started stretching. Then from the side of my eye came running Kokichi into my office. She was wearing her purple cat pajama onesie while holding her favorite blanket (god she was so cute) but I notice her angry expression when looking at me...oh no... 

“UGH! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA WORK ON YOUR STUPID DETECTIVE WORK!” she said pouting crossing her arms 

I sighed “I’m sorry baby but this is a really important case I have to do...” 

“But I want Mommy to PLAAAAYY with MEEE!!” she said dragging out her words 

“Again, I’m sorry Princess but Mommy has to finish working. I’ll play with you when I’m done, ok sweetie!” 

“BUT MOOOOOMMMYYYYY IVE BEEN WATING ALL DAAAY YOU’RE SO MEAN! YOU DONT LOVE ME!!!!” 

Uh oh...here we go again... 

Kokichi started crying non-stop, her tears looking like waterfalls. It's clear that this is her fake crying since she always does this when she doesn't get her way. I swear she's always this bratty. 

“WAAAAHHH YOU’RE THE WORST MOMMY EVER I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!! YOU DONT CARE ABOUT MEEEE YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!!!!” she started throwing the biggest tantrum of all time swinging her arms and kicking her feet. 

I finally fucking had it... I had enough of this brat whining. I got up from my seat and grabbed one of her wrists and glared at her in the eyes. 

“So, you wanna play like that huh? Acting like a brat just to get your way?” 

“Ne-hehhe you know it!” she quickly switched acting back to normal 

“Well, it's not working on me. Y’know for a few weeks now you've been a good girl and I was thinking you deserved a reward but...I guess not since you’re acting like a total bitch right now.” 

“WHAT?! NOOOOOO” 

“IM SORRY MOMMY PLEASE I’LL BE A GOOD GIRL!!!” she begged 

“Well too bad baby, you’re getting a punishment anyway.” 

“fine...” she sighed 

We both walked to the playroom and went inside I sat down on the bed while Kokichi was standing in front of me. 

“Strip” I ordered her 

Kokichi unzipped her onesie taking the entire thing off...she was fully naked 

“wow, no underwear underneath? You really are a whore huh? ~” 

“Yes, Mommy I’m always ready for you~” 

“Get on your hand and knees,” I said pointing to the floor” 

“Surprisingly she did what I told and got on all fours.” 

“Alright baby now come to mommy~” 

She crawls towards me and climbs onto my lap, resting her stomach on my lap 

“Your punishment is 10 spankings and you can't cum until I say so ok?” 

Kokichi nodded 

“Ok baby, I don’t wanna do this but you clearly deserve it.” 

“Now sweetie make sure to count to 10, ok?” 

“y-yes m-mommy...” she panted 

I grabbed one of our special black leather spanking paddles and spanked her ass as hard as I could leaving a red mark 

“MmH!~ ONE!” 

I hit her again 

“NGH- T-TWO!” 

I started to see the shape of the Paddle forming on her cute little ass so I do it again 

“Th-three! ~” 

“Oh, you like that baby? You like it when Mommy treats you like a worthless slut? You like being bad on purpose just so Mommy can punish you?” I spank her ass again making her scream, I knew how much she liked it when I used dirty talk and degradation on her. 

“KYA! ~ F-FOUR! y-YES m-MomMy!! I LOVE IT!” 

I chuckle a bit “How funny it is seeing my little “supreme leader” acting like a total fuck-slave.” 

After a few more spanking Kichi was going crazy, her ass was decorated with bruises, her pussy was wet and sweaty and she was panting like a bitch in heat. 

We were on her 9th spanking which made her more relieved I smacked her with the paddle again. 

“N-NINE! ~” 

“This is your last one Princess...now beg for it like the bitch you are!” I demanded 

“MMMH! MOMMY PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I NEED THIS NOW MY HEAD IS SPINNING I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO MOMMY PLEASE I NEED IT!!!” 

“Alright, Princess~ since you’re being such a good girl.” 

I spanked her one last time making her moan so loud it was like music to my ears. 

“T-TEN!” she screamed 

I put down the paddle on the floor as I watched Kokichi breathe out. Her ass was basically purple with the shit I did to her. 

“a-are w-we d-done...” she breathed out looking at me with her adorable face. 

“No Princess, we have just begun... and I also noticed...” I place my index finger on her pussy gently tracing the shape. “You’re so wet down there after all that spanking~ Does my princess want me to abuse her pussy? ~” 

“MmH~ y-yes m-mommy p-please I need you to please me! Do whatever you want with me please!” 

“Ok, my little Princess~<3 lay down for Mommy~” 

Kokichi went a laid down on the bed resting her head on one of the pillows 

“I’ll go get some things. ~” I said as I went into one of the boxes where we keep all of our toys and got a few things. A pink dildo vibrator, two small nipples vibrators, and a rope I set the items onto the bed then started removing my clothing. I was only in my boy shorts and my bra. I sat on the bed next to Kokichi. I started to tease her, lightly rubbing her clit with my index finger tracing it up and down. 

“M-mommy! ~ p-please- s-stop teasing me!” she squinted her eyes looking away 

“Wow, baby you’re already wet! Do you want mommy to pleasure you? ~” 

She nodded viciously “Y-yes please! MmAHH!~” 

“Aww so cute, anything for my little girl~” 

“Now baby, put your arms over your head,” I ordered. 

Kokichi put her arms above her head with her wrists connected. I grabbed the roped and tied her hands together. She looks up at me and smirks “Aww is mommy gonna roughen up my body since I was a baaad girl~ nehehhe!” “Actually yes, I am. I need to teach you a lesson on how to be a good girl.” I tell her with a confident expression. 

Without thought, I slip my middle finger into Kokichis vaginal opening 

“Ahg!~” 

“Wow, baby you’re really loose! Can my baby explain to me why she is so loose?” 

Kokichi stayed silent and looked away 

“Let me repeat that question, Princess, can you explain to mommy why you’re so loose?” I said lightly fingerbanging her. 

“MmmH AH! T-that's b-because I’ve been playing with myself lately! You’ve been so busy y-you never h-have time for me! AhAH” 

“So, you’ve been breaking rules behind my back? Sweetheart what have we’ve talked about when you’re horny?” 

“A-always a-ask mommy to play with yourself w-when you’re h-horny...” she said looking away from me pouting 

“mmmh!~ That’s right! Now for your punishment for lying to me you get no prep!” 

“MOMMY YOU’RE SO UNFAIR WAAAHHHHH!!!” she started fake crying again. I kissed her lips to shut her up, slipping my tongue into her mouth, dominating her, I started sucking on her tongue making her I let her mouth almost dry. Kokichi moaned into the kiss, we both were drooling from it. We quickly disconnect the kiss breathing heavily, looking into each other's eyes. I slipped my fingers out of her entrance and grabbed the dildo we own and put it up to her mouth. 

“Cmon baby suck this cock like the slut you are,” I ordered her 

She complied and took the dildo deep into her mouth, coating it with her saliva and bobbing her head up and down as if she was sucking a real one. 

“Oh, wow kichi! Do you suck off your organization members like this? Or how about randos on the street?” 

She stopped sucking it and turned to me “N-no! I would n-never d-do that!” she said getting all defensive 

“Should I really believe you? You are a liar after all!” 

“GRRRR J-just put it in me already!!!” she demanded 

“mmmm I don’t know...It’s kinda funny seeing you like this” 

“MOMMY PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!” she yelled 

I chuckle “All right, all right. I’ll start” 

I quickly slammed the vibrator deep into kichis pussy, moving it around making sure it hits all the right spots 

“AAHHGGH!! MOMMY! ~” she moaned 

I turned it on to the highest setting making her go crazy 

“MMMH MOMMY P-PLEASE!!!~” 

While that was pleasuring her, I got some tape and the small vibrators and taped them to her nipples and turned them on. 

“MOMMY T-THIS IS TOO MUCH!! IM GONNA-” 

“Oh no you’re not baby, you’re a strong girl, you can handle this.” 

I take off my boy shorts and straddle my legs on top of her, having my pussy right next to her face. 

“You can come when I finish coming ok baby?” 

She nodded 

“What are you starring for? You know what to do” 

Kokichi dug right in and started licking my clit 

“Mmh~ yeah baby, just like that, you’re doing great” I moaned. 

She then started sucking on my folds and inserting her tongue in and out, inside me. 

“Oh god kichi~ keep this up and I’m gonna-” 

She kept going and going, eating my pussy out like her life depended on it 

I gripped my hand onto her head, tangling all my fingers into her beautiful purple locks. 

“OH YEAH BABY IM GONNA~” she stopped what she was doing to plead 

“MOMMY PLEASE IM GONNA CUM!” 

“Me too baby! c’mon on three.” 

“1...2...3...!” I instantly came 

“MmmmmAHH!” she moaned letting out so much cum. 

I got off her and turned off the vibrator, removing it from her. I took off the mini vibrators that were on her breasts as well and untied her. We both started breathing heavily. 

“Now...Princess is that enough for you to learn your lesson?” I asked her 

“Y-yes mommy” 

“Alright then it’s getting late... let's take a bath together alright sweetheart?” 

“YAY! I would love that mommy” Kokichi said with stars in her eyes. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my back and we went to the bathroom. As I turned on the water for both of us, “Mommy...” she said 

“Yes, Princess?” “I love you...” she said burying her head into the crook of my neck. 

“Awwww sweetheart! I love you more than anything in the world!” I hug her. 

After our bath, we got into our pajamas. 

“Goodnight Mommy!” she said with her clown plushie 

“Goodnight princess...” I kiss her forehead. 

We then drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with chapter one! I'm rly sick rn... so things are kinda hard rn :(   
> But sent in requests below!


End file.
